After Today
by Pricat
Summary: Just a little song fic that popped into my head involving our favourite King Artie.


**After Today**

**A/N This is my first song fic. It involves Artie's last day of school if he had graduated from Worchester and not left to be King. The song is After Today from A Goofy Movie. Yes it's a Disney song but this was crying out for me to make a video or a fic about it and if people like, I might do more.**

Artie sighed as he woke up in his dorm room. It was the last day of school in Worchester. Thoughts were in his head as he walked out of there.

_They've been laughing since I can remember_

_But they're not gonna laugh anymore_

_No more Artie the geek_

_No more goof of the week before...._

He was nervous as he walked into the campus. Other kids were watching him.

_No more homework till September._

He saw kids working and studying for finals.

_No more looking at losers like him._

Lance cracked his knuckles as he and the jousting team laughed at Artie.

_No more having to cheat._

_No more mystery meat._

"Hey got the answers for the final!

Want some?

You'll pass with amazing grades and nobody would know." a kid told Artie stopping him.

"No thanks Mealagant." he replied on his way.

He saw kids throwing up or throwing away trays of breakfast and laughed a little.

The stew always tasted funny.

_No more gym_

_No more gym_

_No more gym._

Nosebleed and Headgear, two geeks were making fun of the Gym coach in front of other kids and were feeling confident as they always did with their friends.

_Gonna live in the mall_

_Gonna live in the pool._

Gwen and her friends were talking as they were in Magic class as some jocks were talking about the upcoming Summer break with plenty of pool parties and shopping with cheerleaders.

_Gonna talk to Gwen and not feel like a fool_

Artie sat there wanting to talk to her but never had the guts.

"_Maybe today's the day Artie._

_Maybe she wants you after all._" his heart told him. He'd always been afraid to talk to her and not face the wrath of the popular kids for it.

_Cause after today_

_I'm gonna be cruising._

_After today she'll be mine_

_Cause after today our brains will be snoozing_

_If I don't faint, I'll be fine._

_I've got forty more minutes of Home Econmics_

Artie heard kids laugh as his pizza went on the ceiling.

"Looks like you're a loser again Pendragon." Lance jeered.

_Then down with the textbooks and up with the comics._

Artie sighed cleaning out his locker. Nosebleed and Headgear along with other geeks and smart kids were happily throwing textbooks in there and bringing out long awaited comics and role playing stuff.

_Just think of all the time I've been losing _

_Waiting until I can say_

_Well things will be going my way after today._

Other kids were enjoying having no classes and running wild through campus but then somebody caught his eye, Guinevere.

_She looked right through me_

_And who could blame her?_

Artie sighed sadly.

"_Talk to her!" _the voice in his head yelled but Artie wasn't listening and watched as she walked on past him with Lance and the popular kids.

_I need a new me_

_And some positive proof_

_That I'm not just a goof._

"_I knew that would happen with Gwen so what?" _Artie thought as he saw a carriage bus with cheerleaders in it.

_After today I'm gonna be cruising._

They were jumping around waving their poms poms.

Morgan Le Fey and Mealagant, two of the Spell Spinners were disgusted by their peppyness.

_"Losers!_

_They will never instill that dumb Worchester spirit in us." _they thought as they made a sign.

_No more pep rallys to cut._

The bus door opened and the cheerleaders bounced out with the two Spell Spinners behind them. He was a burly man who was sometimes disgruntled.

_I'm gonna sit on my butt._

The bus pulled away. Artie knew that soon it would be the end of term assembly.

_I've got less than a hour_

_And when this is ended._

_I'll either be famous._

He had a plan forming in his head to get Gwen to like him.

He then slid down the banister and knocked into Principal Pynchley.

He gave him an angry look.

_Or you'll be suspended!_

He watched as the chaos unfolded around him. Kids were too excited about the summer break and were hyper.

Marching bands were playing along with other kids breaking out and doing their thing.

_Gonna be on my own_

_Kiss the parents goodbye_

_Gonna party from now til the end of July_

_Things will be going my way.... after today._

Artie heard the bell ring loudly signaling the assembly.

_I wish that this was the day_

_After today...._

He smiled knowing what to do and hoped it would work as he made his way to the A.V Club......

Soon Gwen would be his.

He hoped.....


End file.
